Gossip, Betrayal, Crushes, OH MY!
by MeganMoores
Summary: Ehmagawd times 10! Massie's cousin is coming to NY from France and she's super excited but not everyone in the PC is excited eccspecially when her cousin begins to move in on people's crushes...
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: Ehmagawd times 10! Massie's cousin from France is coming to Westchester! Massie will finally have her there sharing her room, classes, and boyfriends? Massie is scared it'll be another Nina incident and if it gets that far, Massie will throw her out like last seasons Sevens.

Dylan Marvil: A little frightened of Massie's cousin comes to town but calms down when she hears she's a fiery redhead as herself. But feels a sting of a jealousy when she sees finds out that Massie's cousin is a double zero. Damn she really needs to lose some weight.

Alicia Rivera: Is excited to meet Massie's cousin. She hopes she can appear as more of an alpha than a beta.

Kristen Gregory: Really excited to meet Massie's cousin but becomes obssesed with her when she sees that she's atletic and luuuuvs soccer.

Claire Lyons: Is very happy to hear that Massie has a cousin but then she realates her to Massie and that isn't a very good realation. Claire becomes very frightened and then furious when she discovers that Cam is starting to get interested in her.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie's Bedroom

9:42 am

Massie walked over to her iMac laptop and opened it slowly trying not to wake the other girls. Massie scanned the sleeping bags, Claire had the baby pink one; Alicia's was a maroon color; Kristen's was baby blue which matched her baby blue tank and boy shorts; and Dylan's was an emerald color. Massie laughed aloud when she saw Dylan's mouth hanging open and drool was slipping out. She turned back to her iMac laptop with her new purple gel case and opened up iChat. She instantly got an IM from an unknown screen name. She double clicked on it:

FrenchGoddess: Hai Mass!

Massiekur: Who is this?

FrenchGoddess: It's Scarlet! Your French cousin who travels a lot.

Massie got tingles in her toes. It was Scarlet! Her amazing cousin who she always looked up to. Scarlet was like the older sister she could always turn to. Well, when she was visiting New York. She admired her so much and wanted to be just like her. She was always pretty with her light blonde straight hair and her faint freckles. Massie got so carried away about thinking of their memories to notice that Scarlet had invited her to two video chats. Massie quickly accepted but when the screen popped up of her she looked not very pretty. She quickly primped her hair and applied Pumpkin Pie lipgloss before coming face to face with her amazingly beautiful cousin.

"Massie, baby girl!" Scarlet yelled practically waking Dylan. Massie giggled when Dylan yelled, "Turn off the freaking TV!". "Dyl, it's not the TV, I'm on iChat with my cousin from France.". Dylan widened her eyes and scrambled to get up. "Whoa, she's so pretty." Dylan said once seeing the screen. Scarlet always has been pretty. On the video she looked even prettier. Her long blonde hair had been converted to shoulder length dark red wispy hair. Now her baby blue's shined brighter than ever. Her boobs were big but in a good way not gross way. She had a slight tan but not anything to brag about. She was pretty damn beautiful.

"Awuh thanks," Scarlet winked, "But guess what Mass...". Massie shrugged and Dylan did the same. "I'm visiting New York!". Both Dylan and Massie screamed which made the rest of the Pretty cOmmittee wake up quickly. Scarlet chuckled, "Yeah well I leave tomorrow night and I'll see you all on Monday but I got to go honey. Buh-Bye!" Scarlet smiled and left the chat.

"Um who was that?" Alicia said walking over to the screen to see what was going on. "That was my cousin from France and she's visiting and she's amazing. She has always inspired me and she's basically the person whose my idol." Massie exclaimed. "Ehmagawd really? I can't wait to meet her." Alicia clapped her hands. By then all the girls were agreeing on how excited they were. "Wait... What if this is another Nina episode?" Claire stated being totally serious. Claire's sentence made Massie's stomach drop. She hadn't thought of that but of course Scarlet would never be like that. "No. She isn't stupid and slutty." Massie said. Alicia punched her arm. "Ex-koos-me that's my own flesh and blood you're talking about." Alicia defended. Massie shrugged.

As the girls started to get ready to leave Massie thought about if the Nina incident would be repeated again...


	3. Chapter 3

The Block Estate

Living Room

10:30 am

"Mom, Dad!" Massie yelled and jumped into her father's arms making sure he didn't spill his Starbucks. "Hello sweetie?" William asked clutching his daughter and smiling down at her. " I can't believe that Scarlett is coming to New York!" MAssie squealed. "Well yes honey she's coming in two days, we actually planned it as a surprise but you found out. Like always." Kendra Block smiled and took a dainty sip out of her tea cup. "Oh my gosh. I have to go to every single French boutique! Oh and I have to get her a gift or gifts." Massie said, grinning.

William smiled and took out his wallet and handed her the Visa. "Be good." He said and kissed her forehead. Massie smiled so hapily and skipped up to her room. When she opened her door she saw Claire sitting on her laptop. "Um Kuh-laire?" Massie said. Claire jumped and she clicked on something quickly. "What are you foing?" Massie asked with crinkled eyebrows.

"Oh nothing. Just checking my emails on Myspace." Claire said with a smile that said she wasn't doing any of that. Massie smiled knowing she could check the history once Claire was gone. "Oh well Shouldn't you be getting back to the guesthouse?" Massie said with that smug grin still on her face. Claire nodded quickly and started gathering her things. "Wait on my bed for a second." Massie commanded and Claire did so. Massie went over to her computer to check her history:

September 12th: .com

.net

September 13th: .com/sexyscarlett

"Kuh-laire?" Massie called. "Hm?" Claire responded sleepily. "Why were you on Scarlett's Myspace?" Massie asked her with confusion on her face. Claire sighed. "Well, I just don't want the Nina incident to reoccur." Claire spoke with fear of Massie's wrath. Massie giggled. "Silly Kuh-laire. You think just because she has my flesh and blood that she's mean. No really you'll love her." Massie winked. The two girls hugged and Claire strode off to the guest house.

Massie waited until she saw Claire enter the guesthouse. She then sauntered over to her computer getting ready to check her email. An IM from CFisher4 popped up.

CFisher: Hey just out of curios, u like derrick still?

Massiekur: y?

CFisher: cuz...

Massiekur: no fisher, tell me y

CFisher: Well will you tell me if claire likes me?

Massiekur: ya

CFisher: Well ya im on the phone with him now and he says he wants to get back together with u but he doesnt think u like him.

Massie's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe Derrington still wanted her after the ESP eaves dropping. She responded quickly:

Massiekur: Tell him that we should all hang on monday.

CFisher: he said thats cool.

Massiekur: Okay well heres kuhlaires secret... She still likes u.

CFisher: How do u know

Massiekur:duh! every1 knows

CFisher: lol k. c u monday

Massiekur: k.

CFisher signed off

MassieKur signed off


End file.
